It Was Only Ever You
by LoneGambit
Summary: Brittany and Santana can't seem to get enough of each other, anywhere and any way. A series of fills for the GKM. SMUTTY smut. Three-shot.
1. Santana's Turn

**Fill for a prompt over at the GKM:** Brittany and Santana have been dating for a couple years now and have never tried using a strap-on. One night Santana asks Brittany if she misses being with a guy, her answer leaves Santana thinking. Santana ends up dressing like a guy (binding/packing) and seducing Brittany to take her back to her apartment and fuck her senseless. Bonus if there's never the use of 'him/he/guy' or the word 'strap-on' when they're having sex, Brittany knows it's Santana but plays along, sweet sex or cuddling/fluff when it's over.

**Warnings: Strap-on sex, genderplay, crossdresing, some dirty talk and did I mention sex? There's definitely some of that going on. Probably NSFW either. **

If you're looking for some (really) good strap-on smut, you should check out (if you haven't already) **Swinging Cloud's** two-shot _Addicted_. It's incredibly hot, like any of her stuff, and you won't be disappointed.

* * *

################

"_Ugh_ San! Yes, baby, don't _sto-oh_."

Brittany's moans fill the room unabashedly as her girlfriend's slender but very capable fingers continue to push into her and make her body hum with pleasure. Santana hovers above Brittany, her own skin flushed and shimmering with a thin layer of sweat as she pants and thrusts, working Brittany into an uncontrollable oblivion.

She presses her lips against Brittany's chest, her tongue poking out to drag across creamy skin until her mouth surrounds one marvelous pink nipple on Brittany's supple breast. Her teeth nip at the tip, instantly bringing it to a peak, before she wraps her lips around the erect bud and begins to suck with vigor, the whole time her hand continues to pump between Brittany's legs, in and out of her hot, wet core.

"Baby, you're _so_ beautiful." Santana breathes into Brittany's skin as she lets a hard nipple slip from her mouth with a wet pop. The feeling of Brittany's walls pulsing rhythmically around her fingers as she curls and bends and twists them inside of her is driving Santana wild. She shifts her hips to press them against the back of her hand, adding more pressure.

"I could do this forever." She then whispers as her palm brushes particularly hard against Brittany's clit and her fingers press deep inside, stroking _that_ spot. Brittany whimpers, her hips moving in time with Santana's fingers. Her eyes flutter open when soft lips press to her cheek, and she's met with a look of unreserved love gazing back at her through warm, dark rich chocolate brown eyes.

Brittany tumbles over the edge seconds later, held in Santana's strong and caring embrace as she murmurs loving things into porcelain skin.

################

"Do you ever miss it Britt?"

Santana's question rouses Brittany from her sleepy, exhausted 'just had a whole marathon of amazing sweaty sex with her insanely hot girlfriend' daze. Brittany inhales deeply, her senses overwhelmed with the pure scent of Santana. Citrus and sweet with just a hint of a warm woody aroma. It's a scent she's only ever smelled on Santana, and one that never fails to remind her of everything she loves.

"Hmm?" Brittany says. Her eyelids flutter open lazily to gaze towards Santana as she shifts in the bed to lie next to her, resting her head on Brittany's naked shoulder. Santana's deep soulful eyes regard her with bashful but unconditional admiration.

To Santana, Brittany is the most wonderful and beautiful girl in the world, and everything they have is amazing. But sometimes, her insecurities still arise when she considers the fact that regardless of her own definitive sexuality and non diverting love for women (or one woman in particular), Brittany nonetheless remains completely and wholly open to the idea of loving a woman or a man (though she is strictly in love with just one woman, and has no desire to look elsewhere).

In no way does Santana ever fault Brittany for her desires, or have any issues with them, Brittany is after all dating Santana and has been for a while now, but Santana still often wonders sometimes if Brittany misses certain things about being with boys. Certain, specific things that Santana doesn't have readily available at her disposal.

She purses her lips in thought, wanting to pose the question properly, completely adoring of the way Brittany waits so patiently for her to ask.

Gnawing on the corner of her lip, Santana finally speaks up.

"Do you ever miss…you know…being with a guy?"

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch together in the center of her forehead, a sign that she's immensely thrown off by the question. She reaches up with her free hand, the one not wrapped around Santana's waist, and scratches her head.

"Like, how do you mean San?"

Santana knows Brittany is a genius, but sometimes she needs a little more of an explanation to analyze things. Santana swallows the nervous lump in her throat.

"I just mean do you miss, like, _being_ with a boy in that way. Having sex and all?"

Brittany giggles at Santana's words, clearly finding something amusing.

"Why would I miss them San? I've got you, and you're perfect."

Brittany's words send Santana's heart fluttering. She knows that Brittany's being one hundred percent honest, she can see it in those crystal clear blue eyes, but still she thinks that Brittany is perhaps dodging the main line of questioning that Santana's so readily laid out.

"I mean do you miss a guy's…you know…" Santana, honestly, really doesn't even want to say the word. After spending two years in high school pretending to enjoy sex with boys, Santana now shudders just thinking about it.

"You mean do I miss a guy's penis San?" Brittany asks, completely nonchalant about the whole thing and Santana mildly cringes. Some things still come so easy to Brittany, and even if Santana is seasoned at sex, it doesn't mean she's always absolutely secure about everything that goes along with it.

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking Britt."

Brittany flashes a beaming smile at Santana, and reaches up with the hand that was scratching at her head a moment ago to cup Santana's cheek, her thumb stroking softly against the slightly flushed skin. She tilts her head cutely and sighs. Santana tenses up briefly, knowing that whatever comes out of Brittany's mouth next is going to be the hardknock truth. It's one part of Brittany that's she's always admired, but it's also the part of Brittany that usually has the potential to hurt her the most.

"I like being with boys _and_ girls, yes Santana, and that includes the different parts of each one, for entirely different reasons." Brittany starts to say and Santana knows she's being gentle on purpose, "Do I miss the feeling of being with a guy? Sometimes I do, but not because I want to be with a guy. It's more because it's just different. But Santana, being with you, in every way that we are and have been, that means more to me than anything else. And I wouldn't ever trade it for the world. I love you, and I love your fingers and I love your tongue and I love your body. You, and the things you do to me, are perfect."

Santana smiles at Brittany's answer, realizing it turned out a whole lot better than how she thought it would. Santana can kind of see where Brittany's coming from, even though she doesn't like boys or being with them, she does remember the way it felt to be with them. It was different, not in a better way like Brittany said, but just in a different way. She nods her understanding and acceptance.

"Okay Britt, I was just wondering."

"I know you were, and I was just reassuring you. I definitely love your girl parts Santana, because they're yours." She says placing a kiss to Santana's lips and nuzzling her nose against her cheek. Santana smiles and snuggles further into Brittany, lying there content just listening to the way Brittany breathes and the steady beat of her heart.

"But you know San, there is always the option of a strap-on, if you were ever interested."

Brittany's last words before she falls asleep have Santana's thoughts spinning in a whirlwind.

################

_One Week Later_

Brittany checks the time on her watch again. Quarter past seven. She checks her phone again, scrolling down to the last text message she got from Santana, noticing she didn't get the numbers mixed up as Santana confirmed that she would meet Brittany at the restaurant at seven o'clock on the dot, tonight.

Maybe she's just running late, Brittany thinks. She knows Santana's been working really hard at her dance classes lately, practicing hard and pushing herself. Sometimes she unintentionally runs late, Brittany just wishes that it wasn't tonight of all nights that she was late.

Their two-year anniversary.

Brittany still has a hard time believing that it's actually already here. Six months ago, Brittany couldn't believe that she'd actually finished her first year of college. Granted it was community college, but she'll take what she can get considering there was once a time that she never thought she'd graduate from high school and actually get to live out this dream of being in New York, with Santana.

Santana, her girlfriend of two years. Her very _late_ girlfriend of two years who hasn't had the decency to even text her to let her know what's going on. Brittany pouts. Now that she thinks about it, Santana had better have a darn good reason for being so la-

"Excuse me miss, I couldn't help notice such a beautiful woman such as yourself sitting here alone," A delicately masculine voice coming from behind Brittany interrupts her from her thoughts. She sighs. This is yet another reason why she wishes Santana was here, because then she'd be able to avoid these awkward situations where random individuals hit on her because she's sitting alone, at a bar.

Brittany turns with every intention of politely telling the stranger off when suddenly her breath hitches in her throat and she's rendered speechless. Right before her very eyes is a very well dressed handsomely refined gentleman, with tan skin and a charming smile, and most importantly a very alluring pair of dark chocolate brown eyes. Not the cheap candy aisle chocolate, but the straight from the source swirling with that delicious essence of the very best cocoa in the world kind of rich chocolate.

The kind Brittany would very much like to indulge in. Her heart skips a beat as her mouth suddenly goes dry. Pearly white teeth are revealed as supple lips are pulled up into a grin on the strangers face. Brittany can't stop staring.

"Are you alright?" The stranger asks and Brittany barely manages a coherent type nod. Brown eyes perk up and carefully kept eyebrows rise to just below the brim of a solid black fedora.

"May I buy you a drink?" The voice sends shivers down Brittany's spine, and she forgets much of everything else she had been thinking about tonight. The stranger steps closer, and a just barely there woody aroma invades Brittany's nostrils and her eyes go wide as her skin tingles.

Suddenly things become immensely clear to her.

"A drink would be wonderful," Brittany begins to say, lifting her right leg up to cross over her left knee, watching the stranger pay very close attention to the way her short pencil skirt rids just high enough to expose a smooth expanse of her milky inner thigh in the process. "But I don't even know your name." Her tone is light and flirty, and when brown eyes drag slowly up the rest of her outfit and meet her head on, they're a shade darker and swimming with desire.

An extra large grin gives way to indents on the corner of the stranger's cheeks, and with a raspy chuckle, they reply.

"You can call me…Santiago."

Brittany's heart races as the name falls from the softest lips she has ever seen. A particular buzz runs through her veins again and she inclines her head to the stranger who has just introduced themselves as Santiago.

"Santiago," Brittany replies, letting the name roll around on her tongue, she finds it very sexy, "I like it. Very exotic." She says with a sultry smile pulling at her lips.

"My name's Brittany, and I would love for you to buy me a drink."

################

The longer the night carries on, the more intriguing Santiago is to Brittany. She finds that Santiago is a confident, though not overly, and charming individual with a penchant for smooth talking and an easily likeable charisma.

And Santiago is most certainly not hard on the eyes.

Brittany finds herself, more than once, becoming distracted by the straight cut of the pinstripe suit Santiago wears and the form fittedness of it. The black and white pattern is accentuated with a sharp grey vest and an incredibly sensational red tie. Brittany's always loved the color red, especially when a particular shade of caramel skin is there to contrast with it.

In other words, Santiago is definitely not failing in the 'turning Brittany on' category. Santiago is quick to have Brittany's drink replaced before she fully finishes it, and even orders her an appetizer as they converse at the bar.

"How did you know the shrimp was one of my favorites?" Brittany inquires while taking a bite of the food she watched Santiago so confidently order for her. Santiago smiles from the stool next to her.

"I had a hunch."

Brittany giggles, delighted by that answer.

"You seem to be pretty good with those." She declares, taking another slow sip from her glass of fine Merlot. Santiago's return smile captivates Brittany's senses and quite suddenly the food and wine in front of her are no longer on her mind. She slides gracefully off of the bar stool, making sure to show a little extra skin, before she takes a step towards Santiago and runs her hands up the fine wool material tailored perfect to a muscular thigh.

When Brittany's fingertips brush over the apex of Santiago's thigh and hip, and she feels that unmistakable bulge, Brittany's eyes flick a shade darker and her heart stutters in excitement. She glances up into brown eyes once more, finding they wait patiently but gaze darker as well. With a slightly unsteady breath, Brittany's leans into Santiago's ear and brushes her lips gently across the lobe.

"My place is just down the block." She husks, and finds she doesn't need to say much else as Santiago stands from the stool and takes her hand, quick to lead her through the now crowded bar and out the restaurant door.

They walk down the street in haste, Brittany leading the way, only to have her senses overwhelmed when Santiago suddenly pulls her close and fits sensually supple lips against her own. Brittany moans at the action but presses back just as fiercly, arousal pooling between her legs a moment later as she feels an eager tongue trace the seam of her lips before pushing into her mouth.

Before she knows it, Brittany's back is being fitted against the door of her apartment complex and strong hands are firming over her ass and pulling her lower half tighter into that of Santiago's body. Brittany's head falls back in a pleasured gasp as she feels the hard strain that rests between Santiago's legs press firmly into her own center. Sure lips attach to her neck and suck with vigor for a blissful second.

"Going in? Unless you want me fucking you right here, which can be arranged." Santiago's smooth and husky voice filters into her ear as Brittany feels one strong hand shift around to the front of her skirt and ghost just under the hem of the material and across her bare inner thigh. Brittany gasps when she feels one of Santiago's fingers trace the lines of her lace thong. She nods her acceptance and scrambles to turn around in Santiago's arms to unlock the apartment complex's front door.

She has a very difficult time of it as Santiago presses close behind her, fitting strong hips against the curve of Brittany's ass. She groans at the hardness she feels once again, her breathing erratic as Santiago's hands smooth up her stomach and roughly cup her breasts.

"Shit." Brittany shudders, she can feel her wetness pooling between her legs, and her nipples are turning rock hard under Santiago's gifted hands. A nip to her earlobe and hot breath against the nape of her neck cause Brittany to curse again before she finally gets the door open and stumbles through it with Santiago still holding her closely from behind.

They tumble and crash towards the elevator, Brittany thankful that the lobby appears vacant and her apartment is only on the second floor. The elevator ride passes quickly, as Santiago pens Brittany to the wall and kisses her without abandon, the sound of their lips echoing a wet smacking sound all around them. They fall out of the elevator and crash randomly down the hall until they reach Brittany's apartment door where she turns around and fumbles to get inside with Santiago rutting into her from behind.

"Your ass is so fucking sexy, I can't wait to slip between those cheeks and take you hard." Santiago groans into Brittany's ear and her legs wobble under the intense pleasure that throbs between them. She gasps when she feels Santiago reach under her skirt once more and tug down her soaked thong. Brittany opens the door, stepping through it and out of her thong in the process as Santiago follows behind her, hands firmly squeezing her ass.

There's a mess of flying clothes as they quickly undress each other until Brittany is standing naked in front of Santiago in nothing but her black three-inch pumps. Santiago reaches out and grasps Brittany by the hips, pulling her close as Brittany takes a moment to examine the tight wife beater that Santiago remains in, and the thick length between Santiago's legs. Brittany groans at the sight. It's tastefully sized.

Brittany's imagining all the present possibilities when she suddenly feels cool metal against her skin. She looks down at her chest to see Santiago draping a silver necklace around her neck, and dangling from the end is a beautiful white gold and blue diamond snowflake pendant. Brittany gasps.

"Such a beautiful, special, incredibly unique woman deserves something as stunning as her." Santiago whispers, focused entirely on clasping the chain at the nape of Brittany's neck and letting the pendant settle perfectly in the center of her chest.

"It's beautiful San-" Brittany is cut off by Santiago capturing her lips and leading her into a passionate kiss. The next thing Brittany knows she's being backed up against her entrance table. When they break for air, Brittany glances down between their bodies, a burning want in her eyes. She makes to bend down on her knees but Santiago stops her.

"Don't worry about me baby, tonight's about you." Santiago husks, once more, deliciously in Brittany's ear. She shivers before the next words send another throb between her legs. "Now, turn around beautiful." Its spoken in such a demanding tone that Brittany almost collapses in a pile of mush at the words, but quickly complies.

"I can feel how much you want me. How much you want this." Santiago husks in Brittany's ear, pressing into her from behind and running a warm palm up the curve of her ass before dipping close to where Brittany wants Santiago most. She whines when fingertips slip through her folds, teasingly and then shudders as Santiago straightens two of them out and plunges them deep into Brittany's trembling sex. Santiago is quick to twist tan fingers inside Brittany and curl downwards when drawing them out, not hesitating to plunge them back into Brittany in the same fluid motion.

Brittany squeaks as she feels Santiago's fingers thrust in and out of her from behind, the pace steady, the angle sensational. She arches her back and pushes her ass a little higher into the air. She rocks back into the fingers, pressing them deep but aching for just a little bit more.

"P-please. I need more." Brittany begs. Her face squished against the cool wood of her entrance table. Santiago grunts behind her but a second later, Brittany feels a firmness press between her cheeks, a hard tip coating itself in her arousal.

"Is this what you want?" Santiago asks pressing forward slightly and teasing Brittany more. Brittany squeaks in pleasure and furiously nods her head.

"You want me deep inside of you, don't you? Stretching you until you scream?"

Brittany whimpers both at Santiago's dirty talk and the removal of thrusting fingers between her legs.

"I didn't hear you." Santiago husks in Brittany's ear after a few minutes of silence and she feels a firm tip press against her entrance.

"Yes! _Yes!_ Fuck me ple-_OH GOD!_" Brittany doesn't finish her plead. Instead a deep moan replaces it as she feels Santiago press into her from behind, sheathing the first few inches of an extremely hard member into her tight wet heat.

When Santiago starts pushing again, slow and careful against the obvious strain, Brittany pants and groans as her walls stretch to accommodate the new intrusion, her hands clinging to the side of her table. Santiago's hips meet the curve of Brittany's ass flush and Brittany feels her inner walls clenching, pulsing around and massaging the hardness sunk deep inside of her.

Hands smooth over the expanse of Brittany's back, before curling around her ribs and over the curves of her breasts. She grunts a little, needing a little less teasing and a lot more pleasing and rocks her hips backwards, drawing a groan from Santiago behind her. Getting the message, Santiago's hands find purchase on Brittany's hips and tan hips begin pumping in a calculated motion, thrusting in and out of Brittany in smooth figure eights.

"Mmm _ugh_. Y-you f-feel so go-o_od_. S-so _ugh_." Brittany chants as Santiago's hips continue to slap against her ass and the hardness deep inside of her stretches her. She squeaks when she feels the tip nudge her g-spot and she squirms a little. Santiago must recognize her squirming because in the next second, Brittany feels her left leg being lifted up and bent on the table, only to be pressed flat against the wood surface a second later. The move changes the angle behind her and allows Santiago to thrust deeper and faster.

"Fuck! You're so d-deep. _Ugh, harder_."

Santiago responds, angling upwards so the tip drags across Brittany's spot every deep thrust, a little harder each time.

"R-right there, oh my-oh my, _God_, right _t-there_!" Brittany moans at the feeling of being filled so deep and so well. Brittany's momentarily distracted by tan hands ghosting up her sides until nimble fingers are rolling her hard nipples between thumbs and forefingers. Santiago thrusts with determination, one hand sliding to Brittany's stomach and holding her close, the other continuing to tweak and pinch at her nipples. Teeth nip at the skin between her shoulder blades and hot breath blankets her sweaty skin.

She's so close, she just needs…

"_Oh GOD yes_!" Santiago finds a rhythm that allows the deep hard trusts to tap _that _spot inside Brittany, once, twice, three times as the fingers of Santiago's left hand finds her clit and rubs quickly in time with the thrusts to send Brittany hurling over the edge. Her walls clamp tightly around the hardness inside of her as her orgasm rips through her body and showers her with convulsions and tingling mind numbing aftershocks.

"_Mmph, ugh_ so fuck!" Brittany cries as her walls continue to spasm and Santiago remains hunched over behind her, panting against the skin of her back. Brittany feels her arousal drip from her center and run down her leg, but she's not bothered to give a fuck. Not when she feels completely and utterly filled.

Before she can even catch her breath, Santiago is pulling back and the hard length is slipping from between Brittany's legs, earning a wince and whimper from her. But the feeling of emptiness doesn't last long because Santiago is straightening her body up and turning her around so they're facing each other.

Santiago takes a moment to admire the beauty of Brittany, her swollen sex, glistening with her arousal and her flushed pale skin, a slick sheen of sweat producing the illusion of glowing skin. Santiago leans in and licks across the expanse of Brittany's chest, feeling the way her heart thuds just under the surface. With a smile, Santiago's hands find a place just below the curve of Brittany's ass and tug upwards.

Brittany understands Santiago's desire and allows herself to be lifted and her ass to be set on the entrance table she was just fucked from behind on. Her body shudders as Santiago gently pushes Brittany's legs apart and steps between them. Their chests connect momentarily and the feel of smooth cotton brushing against her hard nipples sends a jolt through her body. She looks down to watch as Santiago rubs through Brittany's drenched folds and then glances up to watch the look on Brittany's face while leaning forward and pressing fully into her again.

Brittany's eyes roll to the back of her head and Santiago doesn't waste a second grabbing her legs and fitting them on strong hips, Brittany quickly locks them behind the small of Santiago's back, drawing them closer together and pushing Santiago into her further. The rhythm starts and Brittany notices that this time around, Santiago is watching with rapt attention at the connection between them, a long shaft disappearing into Brittany's sex only to pull back out coated in her sweet juices.

Santiago moans when Brittany rocks her hips forward, doubling the efforts between them. And Brittany's on the edge again embarrassingly fast.

"_Fuck_, I'm close. _Ugh_-_OH_-so clo-_ohh_!" Brittany moans, her words becoming incoherent as Santiago's hips angle up again and continue to pump into her. Brittany wraps her arms around Santiago's strong neck, gripping on for dear life as she feels that spot inside of her being nudged again, and again and again until it's tipping her into her next orgasm and she's coming hard and clenching tight.

Instead of slowing to a stop, Santiago's thrusts remain steady even as Brittany's walls don't allow much room for movement deep inside of her. Santiago takes a step backwards while still holding Brittany close and turns to walk to her bedroom.

Laying Brittany gently on her bed, Santiago follows on top of her, never disconnecting any part of them. Santiago adjusts between Brittany's legs, pulling on her hips until her ass is resting on tan thighs before continuing to thrust into her with vigor.

"I can still feel you coming." Santiago moans, licking plump lips. "_Shit_, come for me, fucking come for me again Britt. _Ugh_." Santiago then husks thrusting into Brittany deeply and holding the thrust to draw a gasp from Brittany as she bites her lip. Santiago's thumb comes down and presses thoroughly into Brittany's clit as her arousal coats the hardness between her legs and Santiago watches in fascination before sliding back into Brittany's still incredibly tight core at a glacial pace. Santiago's other hand smoothes up and over Brittany's stomach, admiring the way muscles clench and quiver under a tan hand.

Heat encompasses Brittany's entire body, and when she opens her eyes to glance up at her lover, dark rich chocolate brown eyes stare down at her with adoration. Santiago slides out until just the tip remains in Brittany before pushing all the way back in, leaning forward to press cool lips against flushed pale skin, fingers tugging at a hard nipple. Brittany almost cries at the tender mix of soft and rough, and reaches out to cup Santiago's cheeks, drawing those perfect lips to her own.

As they kiss, Santiago's tongue dipping hotly into Brittany's mouth and caressing the curves of her teeth and stroking every inch of her, her orgasm hits her unexpectedly and she arches her back, pushing Santiago into her further, the thumb on her clit still working in tense circles, until her walls squeeze tightly and she completely falls apart in Santiago's arms again.

"_Ugh_ San!" She cries out into the dark room.

For a moment the rest of the world is silent Brittany and she blacks out from the intensity of pleasure pulsing through her and the love she feels from the person above of her.

################

When Brittany wakes up, not entirely sure of how much time has passed, she feels soft lips pressing into the skin of her shoulder and the fingers of a tan hand tracing soothing patterns into her still quivering stomach. There's still a dull throb between her legs, but not an unbearable one.

"I love you Brittany. Happy anniversary." A soft familiar voice invades Brittany's consciousness and she recognizes the change in atmosphere. Still breathing heavily, she turns over to face her lover, reaching out to untangle long wavy locks from a very impressive up do and stroke her fingers over a flushed tan cheek. She admires the way Santana's chest is now free from it's binding, her round perfect breasts bouncing a little as she takes a deep breath in at Brittany's touch.

"God Santana, that was amazing." Brittany murmurs as she snuggles in close to her girlfriend, slipping a thigh between Santana's legs and noticing the absence of a particular something. Brittany's heart skips and that pulse between her legs picks up as she considers what just happen with that lovely but entirely fake something only moments ago with her insanely sexy girlfriend. She looks up to see a lazy smile covering Santana's lips as she scoots a little closer to Brittany, wrapping her arm around her and slipping her own leg between Brittany's.

"It wasn't too much?" She asks, worried about the slight loss of control she might have had but Brittany simply shakes her head and presses a reassuring, loving kiss to Santana's lips.

"Not at all. It was so hot. You were so hot. If I didn't already love you so much just the way you are, I'd be very interested in knowing Santiago you all the time." Brittany admits and Santana giggles softly.

"Well, it can always be arranged for Santiago to come out and play every once and a while." She jokes and nuzzles her nose cutely against Brittany's before suddenly pulling back in slight concern, "Just as long as you don't get too attached." She adds with a hint of insecurity. Brittany smiles and softly trails her fingers down Santana's left forearm, taking her wrist in her hand and coaxing it further down her side until it rests on the curve of her ass.

"Trust me when I say it wasn't anything that Santiago was packing that made me enjoy that. You, Santana, have always been enough for me." She says before shifting her leg from between Santana's and guiding tan fingers towards the front of her body, pushing them down until they meet wet, sticky heat. Santana gasps but smiles at the contact. She doesn't need much more direction and is quickly slipping two fingers up and down Brittany's folds before pressing them into her tight and waiting core.

Brittany moans at the intrusion of Santana's fingers, rocking her hips forward and burying them deeper. But as Santana starts to draw them out, intent on thrusting them back in, Brittany reaches down to stop her.

"I don't need you to do anything more than keep your fingers in me. I just want to feel you like this Santana, because this is one of the many things I really love about you. I love feeling you inside me, and I always will. Two years from now, and two years from that, and two years from that, and so on." Brittany murmurs and Santana's heart thumps desperately against her chest. Brittany swings her leg over Santana's hip and draws their bodies closer, ensuring that Santana's fingers are pressed deep and snug inside of her before she kisses Santana's forehead and drifts off into a blissful sleep with the hint of a woody aroma filling her senses.

Santana smiles at her girlfriend and buries her face into the crook of her neck, pressing light kisses there and glancing again at the snowflake pendant that still rests lower and against Brittany's chest.

"Happy anniversary baby." She whispers before falling off into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

I don't really have anything to add. This was my first time filling a prompt from the GKM, so yeah. If you have something to say though, please by all means feel free. I love hearing your thoughts! If not, and you need to go take a cold shower, that's okay with me too.

Look for a **Faster** soon! Thanks y'all!


	2. Brittany's Turn

**Brittany's time to have a go at things. Got the prompt off the GKM again, you can find it here: glee-kink-meme . (/) 34234 . html?thread= 46820026# t46820026 (without the spaces and all that jazz). And if that doesn't work you a can find the link on my tumblr. **

**Warnings: Strap on sex (a LOT), slight dirty talk, feelings of Brittana being so damn in love that your heart might just explode! (You've been warned). **

**Sorry that this came out late Saturday (my time at least), but I didn't let you down!**

**################**

"Brittany, you didn't have to do that." Santana commends her girlfriend as they walk from the fancy schmancy restaurant that Brittany just bought dinner for the both of them at.

Brittany smiles at Santana as she waits for her to fully exit through the door she's holding open. When Santana is through, Brittany steps up to her side and intertwines her fingers through the gaps of her girlfriend's. Lifting Santana's hand up to her lips, she ghosts sweet kisses across tan knuckles.

"For you beautiful, I'd do it all."

Santana rolls her eyes, but giggles completely enamored nonetheless.

"I'm really glad you did."

Santana's follows up her words by stopping in the middle of the street and taking a step towards Brittany where she tilts up on the tips of her high-heeled toes and frames pale cheeks in her palms.

"I love you Brittany Pierce." She whispers against pink lips while staring into the ever- enthralling depths of Brittany's vivid blue eyes. She takes a moment to truly admire the woman she loves more than anything else in the world before she leans in and mashes their lips together.

Brittany pulls Santana impossibly close to her body, her hands wrapped lovingly around a slim toned waist. When she slides her tongue across the bottom of Santana's sumptuous lip, an eager moan is drawn from the shorter woman's mouth as she parts her lips and allows Brittany to explore.

The kiss is broken by the sound of a slamming door. Santana ducks into Brittany's arms both for comfort and protection. She breathes in the smell that radiates from Brittany's clothes, body, skin.

It's like someone put sunshine and rainbows in a bottle, shook it up and poured it all over the blonde.

She positively exudes that happy smiley sweet smell that you would just expect from someone as beautiful and kind as Brittany. Santana takes a deep breath, she's been surrounded by that scent for years, gotten to call it her own for a little over two, and never wants to be without it.

With great reluctance, Santana pulls back and while still holding Brittany's hand in her grasp, she turns to walk in the direction of their apartment. She is quickly surprised when she quite suddenly gets towed back by Brittany and finds herself in the taller girl's arms, a mirth filled smile dancing across her lips.

"We're not going home?"

Brittany's grin widens but she shakes her head, dipping to brush a kiss to Santana's cold flushed cheeks.

"Not tonight _querida_." Brittany whispers in the distance between their lips. She watches as chocolate brown eyes transform to almost black. The effect of Brittany's speaking Spanish to Santana is instantaneous and entirely worth all the late night hours Brittany spent researching on the computer.

Santana tugs Brittany's lips to her own and presents her with an explosive kiss, nibbling her bottom lip just a little bit longer than normal and just the way Brittany likes it. When they pull back a second time, the look in Santana's eyes says 'Take me, I'll follow you wherever' and it sends a genuine shiver down Brittany's spine.

Clasping Santana's hand firmly in her own she pulls her girl close and heads off down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of their apartment.

#################

At the end of the block, Brittany surprises Santana again when she turns towards the street and steps out to hail a cab. When one pulls up alongside them both, Brittany opens the door for Santana to slide in and follows shortly after.

"We're going down to Spring Street, 246."

The cabbie nods before pulling back into traffic.

Santana sits beside Brittany biting her lip and wracking her brain trying to figure out why Brittany would have them head in the direction of the HUB, or anywhere near her college. Brittany glances to her left and notices Santana's indicative 'thinking' face and she chuckles softly to herself, sliding over to extinguish the two-inch gap that was resting between them.

As soon as the warmth from Brittany's body presses against her side, Santana drops all pretenses of thought and turns to flash her girlfriend a smile. Brittany arches her eyebrows but smiles back leaning in to capture Santana's very kissable lips. As the brushing of lips turns to the stroking of tongues, as Brittany's skims across the seam of Santana's lips before delving past her parted lips, the taller girl reaches out and hooks her arm under Santana's thighs and in one quick motion she lifts her up and deposits her in her lap.

Santana releases a surprised squeak at the action but quickly settles into her new position, tilting her body slightly to cup the base of Brittany's skull in one hand and tangle her fingers in blonde locks with the other, preventing delectable pink lips and a skillful tongue from breaching their connection.

The world disappears around them. There are no lights from skyscrapers, no sounds of the city, no horns from traffic. There are just two people, completely in love with each other who are not afraid to show it.

While Santana's tongue traces a pattern over the curves of Brittany's mouth, pale fingers start to spider their way up a bare tan thigh. Brittany's never been more thankful for the blue and black stripped mini dress that Santana is wearing as it affords her the opportunity to skim her fingers under the hem and about five inches later come into contact with the heat that radiates between those finely toned legs.

A moan is swallowed from Santana's mouth by Brittany's as she traces lithe fingers up and down the center of a very damp scrap of silk that just barely covers anything. It's hot, it's slick, it's turning Brittany on beyond belief. She pulls her lips back from Santana's and instead drags them to her ear.

"Mmm baby you're already so wet for me." She husks and Santana bites her lip to hold back a moan, her face contorting into a look of absolute pleasure. She nods frantically. "My dirty girl, getting so wet when we're still in public, almost like you want me to take you right…here." Brittany punctuates the words by sliding her fingers down to Santana's entrance and pushing inwards, dipping just barely inside, the thin strip of silk the only barrier.

Santana does moan at that, dropping her head to Brittany's shoulder. Brittany's eyes flick up to the rearview mirror and she smirks when she finds that the cabbie is glancing into the mirror a lot more than is probably safe, or considered respectful. Coyly, and taking great pleasure in the matter, Brittany dips her head slightly so her lips connect with Santana's pulse point, the one angled towards the front of the cab. She licks and sucks until she leaves her mark, and her fingers start to move in slow circles where they remain pressed just barely inside of Santana.

Both woman are so lost in each other and the pleasure they're giving and receiving that they don't immediately register the cab stopping, nor do they hear the cabbie call out their arrived destination. Only when the man decides to bang on the window partition does Brittany extract her lips from Santana's neck.

"That'll be 9.70 lady, unless you want me to stay parked here, but I will run the meter."

Nope, Brittany does not want that.

Reaching into her pocket and hefting out a crisp twenty, Brittany slaps the bill in the cabbie's hand before lifting herself and Santana simultaneously from the car and onto the concrete sidewalk.

Brittany sets Santana down and turns to close the cab door and it is then that Santana finally takes in the exquisite luxury hotel she is currently standing before. Her mouth drops in awe as her eyes scale the 46 story high building. She turns, still jaw dropped to look at her girlfriend.

"Brittany," She whispers as Brittany steps up to her and wraps an arm around her waist, "Are we staying here?"

Brittany looks down at her girlfriend with a smile on her face, and then tilts in to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course baby, only the best for you."

Santana's heart flutters at the words, and she almost gets caught up and carried away by the feeling until a certain thought pops into her brain.

"What's the occasion?"

"Aww babe, you worry too much about that kind of stuff. Can't a girl bring her girlfriend, the love of her life, to one of the nicest hotels in New York and shower her with affection just because?"

Santana's brow rises at Brittany's go around approach, now she knows something is up. She steps into Brittany and leans up to press a sensual kiss to the underside of a pale jaw. Brittany shivers at the action, like Santana knew she would.

"You know I think it's incredibly sexy that you've brought me here Britt, but you also know I'm a struggling student trying to make it through college and trying to earn a living teaching at the studio and you're so busy at the museum all the time I barely get to see you."

Brittany smiles and pulls Santana in to place a kiss on her lips before she ushers them both towards the entrance, "I know which is why I thought that tonight would be a good night for us to escape that and just be together. What better place to do so than in a five star hotel?"

They enter the lobby and Brittany pulls them straight towards the elevator.

"I already have the keys." Brittany explains and Santana's eyebrow quirks.

"Is that what you were doing at lunch today?" A noncommittal shrug from Brittany is answer enough as they step into the elevator. Santana is still fidgeting by her side, biting her lip in worry. Brittany reaches out to halt the elevator and then steps towards Santana with one hand in her pocket and the other bracing her body as it leans into Santana's.

"I was going to surprise you later, but I don't want you to worry anymore so I'll tell you now," Brittany starts to say looking down into Santana's eyes, "The curator at the museum says I've been doing so well with the exhibits that he wants to promote me to a full time tenure, with bonuses and benefits. I got the starting package today and San baby it's six figures."

Santana's eyes bulge at this information, though it shouldn't shock her. Every since Brittany took a job at one of the prestigious New York museums a few years ago when she moved to New York to be with Santana, her nature good nature and radiating charm have seen Brittany climb the social latter quite quickly. Not to mention her underrated genius that shines through in all of her actions, which has apparently and finally been discovered by someone of high importance.

"Six figures?"

Brittany nods with a smile, "Yeah, which means you can quit your job at the bar and concentrate on school and the dance studio. I'll be able to take care of you."

Santana's heart melts at those words, "Britt, you know I've never expected you to do that. We've always said we'd work together. That's what a partnership is right?" Brittany smiles and leans down to kiss Santana again.

"Yeah it is, and we've been great partners, but I also know you've always done a little bit more to support me. Ever since we were kids you've looked out for me and taken care of me, now I have the means to do the same for you. So until you finish school and get your own job and career, you won't have to sweat the little things because I'll be there for you. Always." As she speaks, Brittany tilts her hips further into Santana's until an unmistakable hardness can be felt.

Santana's eyes snap up to Brittany's in question and the taller woman simply smiles.

"In fact, I'm going to take care of you all…night…long," Brittany husks into Santana's ear, canting her hips upwards just enough to rub the bulge directly across Santana's covered center, drawing a moan from her swollen lips and causing tan eyelids to flutter against brown eyes. Brittany grins at her success of rendering Santana almost jell-o like and she tilts in to press her lips against the pulse point of her neck as she starts the elevator again.

When the elevator doors ding open Brittany scoops Santana into her arms bridal style and walks them down the hallway and to their room, carrying her in over the threshold as if they're celebrating their honeymoon. Brittany can't even wait until that dream actually becomes reality.

All in good time.

As she swings her foot back to kick the door closed, Brittany sets Santana onto her feet and immediately attacks those luscious lips she's been craving, sucking Santana's top lip between her own. Santana's body shakes with bliss and she moans into Brittany's mouth, tingles sprouting all over her skin as she's pushed against a wall and Brittany starts removing their clothes.

The first thing to go is Santana's jacket, followed by Brittany's dress vest. She's not quick enough in unbuttoning the white and black patterned skintight cleavage-boosting blouse that rests underneath before Santana is ripping the buttons apart and tugging it down Brittany's arms.

"Shit Santana, I like that top." Brittany teasingly chastises but her faux anger gets lost in a moan as Santana's capable hands squeeze at her breasts through her blue lace bra.

"Mmm fuck, I'll buy you a new one Britt just please, touch me, kiss me, just _do_ something." Santana begs and Brittany grins at her desperation, marveling at how damn sexy Santana still manages to be even when she's begging. Brittany, however, has several plans for the evening, none of which include rushing things.

"Patience sweetheart," Brittany coos as she presses a kiss to Santana's earlobe, her fingers dipping under the hem of Santana's dress and slowly pressing it upwards, "We'll get there in time, and then I'll rock your world." She then intones, pressing her hips forward again to remind Santana about the bulge that rests between her legs, as if the shorter woman could have forgotten.

Santana's fingers drop frantically to the button of Brittany's slacks, tugging and pulling and trying to get them loose, and when she finally does Brittany takes a step backwards out of her reach. She gazes at Santana with lust filled eyes but still raises her finger and waves it about in a 'tut tut' manner.

"You have to get undressed first," Brittany starts to say and soon enough Santana is gripping at the hem of her dress ready to tug it up and off, Brittany steps forward and stops her however, and earns a protesting groan from her girlfriend.

"Then you have to get in the tub," Brittany then tells her. Santana whines for the briefest of moments before she turns and walks down the hallway to where the bathroom is. Upon entrance she gasps at the sight of a very large Jacuzzi type soaking bathtub. With a wicked grin, Santana turns back around to Brittany before she reaches for her dress hem and this time fully pulls it up and over her body.

Brittany's eyes widen upon realization that Santana is not wearing a bra. How did she not notice that? And much to her chagrin, Santana turns away from Brittany's sight and into the bathroom where blue eyes cannot see her from their current position. Only when a black lace g-string is tossed out into the hallway following Santana's disappearance, does Brittany step into gear and scurry after her gorgeous girlfriend.

She is delighted to find that Santana is settled quite comfortably in the Jacuzzi, already sipping on a glass of champagne that was undoubtedly left there by the hotel staff. Brittany did after all request the highest of romance to be provided to her and Santana for the evening and following morning, and if all goes well this will surely be a night for them both to remember.

#################

"Oh, right there Britt. Mmmmm." Santana moans as Brittany's nimble fingers dig into and relieve another tense muscle in the contours of her lower back. Brittany whom is sitting on the Jacuzzi landing behind Santana, who is situated comfortably between Brittany's legs that are soaking in the water next to her. Brittany has managed to strip down to her dark blue boy shorts and has convinced Santana to receive a massage before they continue with anything else.

Santana is in a blissful heaven, Brittany's hands are magic. When they transition to the front of her body Santana hums out in satisfaction, until Brittany's fingers skim the swell of her breast and Santana shudders as a quiet moan slips from her lips. Brittany takes that as a sign and leans down to press her lips to the side of Santana's neck as her hands curve upwards and cup the perfect full breasts right at her disposal.

"Every part of you Santana, is so beautiful. I fall in love with you more and more," Brittany whispers in Santana's ear, her tongue poking out to slide across the shell as her fingers twist around to tweak her nipples and tug them a little, "Every single time."

Another breathy moan slips from Santana's mouth as her hands find their way into Brittany's hair and her nails skim across her scalp. Brittany puts more pressure into her massaging and licks a line up the column of Santana's neck. As one of Brittany's hands dip down to Santana's firm abs, the smaller woman shakes a little more in Brittany's arms, the anticipation drawing out those pleased reactions.

Before Brittany gets much further, however, Santana suddenly stands from the tub and turns around to face her, water cascading down every part of her body, naked smooth beautiful tan looking skin put on sight for Brittany's eyes. She tries not to groan but Santana's palms glide against her bare thighs as full lips lean into her ear.

"_Quiero que me hagas el amor._" Santana murmurs into Brittany's ear, nipping the lobe as she pulls back to look into now shaded dark blue eyes. If there's one thing in Spanish that Brittany has successful been able to translate, because it comes from Santana's mouth regularly, it's the phrase 'I want you to make love to me' and it never fails to completely shatter any kind of restraint Brittany might have had.

Not another second is wasted in clambering from the Jacuzzi side and then turning to hoist Santana gracefully from the tub. Brittany walks them into the bedroom area and sets Santana to her feet watching as darkened brown eyes take in the cupid heart made of rose pedals on the bed spread before turning back to Brittany with a soft smile.

"You really went all out."

Brittany smiles lopsided, "I just told them to make sure it was romantic, I didn't specify the cheese level."

Santana giggles and steps towards her girlfriend, taking her hands carefully in her own and taking a step backwards to the bed attempting to pull Brittany with her. Brittany stops her though and with a silent shake of her head, she tugs Santana with her as she walks over to the desk pushed against the far wall and maneuvers Santana so that her back is pressed against the wall before stepping into her and shifting her hips so that they're both reminded about the potential for the evening.

A gasp pops from Santana's lips as she feels the bulge in Brittany's boy shorts rub against her center. Brittany adjusts Santana's hands so they are resting on pale hips as she dips down to drag her lips and teeth across Santana's chest, her fingers are dancing along Santana's sides. They trace over the dips and indents that make up Santana's toned stomach before smoothing up between the valley of her breasts and running delicately across the swell of them.

As Brittany's lips attach to Santana's pulse point, her hands cup full breasts again and knead and massage in time with her sucking. Santana's panting, and the way her pulse quickens under Brittany's lips tells the taller woman what Santana needs without actually having to say any words. Brittany's right hand releases the breast she was kneading and travels down tan skin until her fingertips trace the apex of Santana's thigh and forces the other woman to jerk forward slightly.

"I'm gonna get you ready baby."

Santana only grips onto Brittany's neck tighter as she nods her frantic approval. Brittany earns a loud groan from Santana when she dips her long fingers into wet velvety heat.

"Ohhh!" Santana yells, loud enough that Brittany's sure if anyone were standing outside the door they'd hear her but not too loud to cause a scene. It sends a rush through Brittany's body as she considers the fact that tonight, they can be as loud as they want, with no worries about nosy neighbors pounding on walls and telling them to be quite. A grin pulls wide across Brittany's lips, because tonight she's going to make every scream worth it, and she's set on seeing just how high an octave Santana's voice can reach.

The tips of Brittany's fingers dance over Santana's clit, circling wide before sliding down to her entrance and tentatively dipping inside before moving back up to Santana's swollen bud. Santana gasps and groans and whimpers at the action, her hips canting forward to get what little pressure she can, hoping for that last bit of relief she so desperately craves. Brittany grants her desires a few seconds later, sinking a single digit inside of Santana's hot core.

Brittany groans at the tightness she feels as she shifts her finger knuckle deep and pulls it back only to slide it in again.

"Oh San, baby, it's gonna be a tight fit." Brittany husks in Santana's ear, earning a groan and a clenching around her finger from Santana. Brittany merely grins, and as she pushes her finger in again, she adds a second one this time licking at Santana's earlobe and brining her thumb up to her clit to rub slow circles against it, feeling the wetness drip from Santana more and more every second she thrusts inside of her.

When Santana starts rocking with Brittany's motions, the taller girl adds a third finger much to Santana's delight, and she groans loudly once again upon the feeling of being so filled.

"Shit, s-so g-good Britt, _ugh_." Santana moans, her head tilting backwards and slamming against the solid sheetrock wall behind them. Brittany smiles against the skin of Santana's neck, nipping slightly before she removes her left hand from tweaking Santana's nipple and trails it down Santana's left forearm, getting a firm grip on her wrist and dragging her hand to the bulge in her boy shorts.

Santana doesn't waste any time reaching out with both hands, in between squeezing and gripping at different parts of Brittany as her body is rocked with pleasure, and tugging at the waistband of the dark blue shorts sitting low on Brittany's hips. As soon as the material is tugged past the harness strapped at Brittany's hips, the seven inch blue dildo hanging from the strap-on springs free between their bodies.

Brittany uses her free hand to push down her underwear the rest of the way as her right hand still pumps slowly between Santana's legs, and as she steps out of the garment, she presses forward enough to press the dildo into Santana's stomach. Suddenly her fingers stop their thrusting motions inside of Santana and she slowly slides them out. Santana groans at the loss but her disappointment doesn't last long as she feels Brittany press the head of the dildo to her center, parting her folds and bumping her clit.

"Mmm babe, you're so wet."

Santana nods, but glancing down at the toy held in Brittany's hand she swallows a thick lump of nervousness that rests in her throat. She wants it, bad, but it's been a while and it's sort of intimidatingly big. Brittany seems to gather her girlfriend's hesitation, she cups Santana's chin in her free palm and tilts those chocolate brown eyes up to hers.

"I promise I'll go slow and be really gentle, at first." Brittany says with a soft smile and a slight smirk. She brushes her nose against Santana's and plants a kiss there before getting a nod of approval from the other woman. Brittany dips down and pushes her lips against Santana's, giving her a slow sensual kiss that reaffirms the sincerity of her words. Finally Santana takes a deep breath and nods her head.

Brittany does as she promises and starts gentle, pushing the tip to Santana's entrance before slowly pushing in just enough for the head to be taken by Santana's sex. Even though the dildo is not an actual extremity of Brittany, she can still feel the resistance Santana's walls are giving the toy and she groans imagining what that tight heat would actually feel like, but at the same time the look and sounds that are coming from Santana pretty much make up for it.

She leans in and presses soft kisses along Santana's jaw, "Relax baby and I promise I'll make you feel good."

It takes a few seconds but Brittany finally feels the resistance relaxing enough for her to sink the dildo a little further into Santana until it reaches the hilt and Santana grunts at the feeling.

Brittany beams and presses a kiss to Santana's cheek, "San, you took it all baby. So _hot_."

Santana blinks her eyes open and glances down seeing their hips pressed together, she becomes aware of the way she can feel the silicone phallus stretching her walls as she clenches around the hard length. She smiles back at Brittany and tilts forward to press their lips together again. As they kiss languidly, Brittany glides her hand down the side of Santana's left thigh and grips under her knee, lifting the leg up and hooking around her hip before turning her blue eyes back to gaze at Santana's.

"You ready?"

Santana rocks her hips forward in the process, earning a whimper from Brittany as the other side of the dildo bumps into Brittany's clit, creating an intense amount of friction and pleasure. Brittany takes that as her cue, and after spreading her legs a little she begins to rut her hips up and into Santana, pumping the dildo in and out of that hot wet heat she knows is surrounding the toy. Brittany grunts as she lifts Santana up just enough to thrust deeper, Santana moaning loudly at the change of angle and gripping tightly onto Brittany's shoulders.

Brittany leans in, using the wall as leverage to hold Santana up, and pumping her hips in figure eight motions, holding her inward thrusts to slide to tip of the dildo against that spot she knows make Santana's knees weak.

"Yeah San…mmm, _fuck_ you like that?"

"Oh God Britt, fuck you feel so _good_. You fuck me so w-well. _Shit_!" Santana moans, her eyes snapping open as Brittany's thrusts tap that spot deep inside of her. When she manages to focus, Santana realizes there's a mirror across the room that gives her the perfect view of Brittany's behind, and the sight of her girlfriend fucking her hard against the wall.

Santana groans as Brittany pumps up into her again, her eyes zoned in on the flexing lines that split Brittany's back where her sculpted muscles tense and release with her thrusts. She sees the way Brittany's ass flexes with each rut, the tension in the small of her back coiling and unwinding in tandem with every single moan that slips from Santana's mouth.

Like every time Brittany hears that sound, her body can't help but react and fuck her harder, faster, deeper.

The combination of the dildo tapping that spot inside Santana and the thought of Brittany's body working so perfectly with her own hurls Santana into her orgasm unexpectedly. Suddenly she's clenching tightly around the dildo and moaning deeply.

"Ugh, Britt!" She moans an octave louder than Brittany's ever heard her. She can't actually feel Santana's slick walls gripping around the dildo, but she feels the resistance as she continues to pump into Santana, too close to her own orgasm to stop or slow down. As Santana shakes in her arms, Brittany's knees wobble from exhaustion, she steps back holding Santana in her arms and shifts them over to the adjacent desk, setting Santana's ass down and keeping her left leg lifted and propped up on the desk.

Pushing her leg out and spreading her wide, Brittany leans in and presses sloppy kisses against Santana's neck as her right hand remains hooked under the bend of Santana's propped up knee, and her other hand pulls Santana's body into her thrusts by pressing at the small of her back.

"Oh-_yes-yes-_OH! B-Britt'_any_!" Santana chants as Brittany works her up, quickly, once again.

Every time Brittany thrusts upwards and sinks hilt deep, the other side of the harness brushes against her clit. Santana continues to watch from the mirror in amazement as Brittany starts to fall apart. Her back spasms and her shoulders shake as she finally tips herself into an orgasm. The sight of Brittany falling apart in front of her sends Santana into her second orgasm and she comes hard, clenching tightly against the dildo again and feeling a gush of liquid rush from her core.

Brittany catches her breath by resting her forehead against Santana's shoulder unbeknownst to her how brown eyes are carefully admiring the way her back and shoulders rise and fall with the action. Santana's fingers run lazy through Brittany's hair and she can't seem to pull her eyes away from the mesmerizing sight in the mirror across the room. When Brittany finally lifts her head up, she meets Santana with a lazy smile and droopy eyes. Santana smiles back, leaning in to kiss her softly.

Taking a step back and slipping the dildo from between Santana's legs, and earning a whimper in the process, Brittany holds her hand out for Santana to take. She watches in awe as Santana smiles at her with a look of absolute desire, predatory in all of its nature. Brittany gulps slightly, partly bewildered by this animalistic attitude that's come over her girlfriend, and deeply turned on at the thought of what might come of this new sexual confidence.

Not as if she's ever had any worries about Santana's sexual confidence, but this is definitely something completely new and entirely hot.

The backs of Brittany's knees bump into the bed and Santana shoves at her shoulders to send her toppling back onto the bed. Santana is quick to straddle Brittany's hips, drawing a groan from the taller woman as she feels all of Santana on her legs, and the dildo presses against Brittany's stomach.

Leaning in and pressing a hard kiss to Brittany's lips, Santana grips at the nape of Brittany's neck and smirks devilishly at her.

"My turn."

###############

**Oh yeah, I went there. Looks like there's going to be a part three. Probably should be out tomorrow evening, if not I'll have it up by Monday for sure! Thanks y'all!**


	3. Together

That awkward moment when you post late because you were emotional about your own story…oops. But anyway, here it is, the third and final part of this smutty little adventure. I thank you all for traveling along this journey with me. And in case you weren't aware, my pal **Swinging Cloud** reigns supreme as the Sovereign of Smut with her newest little ditty **Grand Theft Autumn** (always such catchy names) so go check it out if you haven't already! Also **jellymankelly** dropped a beauty on us too, check out her **Innocent: Protective Custody** that's a whole load of HOT.

And thanks again y'all for joining me. Hope it was worth it!

**Warnings:** Same as before, as in there's still a strap-on, lots of sex, dirty talk, some good ole cunnilingus and some fluffiness because apparently that's just how I roll.

* * *

**Together**

Santana knows there aren't any precious seconds to waste, as if she'd want to with Brittany gazing up at her the way she is.

Like there's nothing else worth looking at in this whole entire world.

Lust filled twilight blue eyes, a pink flush on pale cheeks, and a mesmerizingly heaving chest.

Santana can feel the underside of the dildo rub against her stomach as she shifts closer to Brittany and slowly brings their lips together. Brittany groans when Santana's free hand traces down the curve of her collarbone and grazes across the swells of her breasts and the tips of her sensitive nipples, her other hand dropping away from Brittany's scalp to follow the same path a few seconds later.

As Santana rocks subtly into Brittany, she manages to keep their mouths fused together as her hands ghost over the curve of Brittany's breasts and down the grooves of her ribs. Brittany's fingers dig into Santana's hips when she feels agile hands cup her breasts and thumbs flick across her nipples. She bites down on Santana's bottom lip at the feeling, earning a whimpered moan in return.

Brittany's right hand shifts away from Santana's hip and smoothes down the length of a toned tan thigh, blunt nails scratching against the surface every few inches. Santana's back arches at Brittany's actions, causing the toy between them to push at such an angle that the back of it bumps Brittany's clit and she breaks from the kiss to hiss in pleasure.

"_Ugh_ San."

Full lips curve into a smile before they graze across the hard line of Brittany's jaw, nipping at the pale skin as her tongue pokes out to skirt along the ledge until those same lips reach the lobe of Brittany's ear and Santana takes it between her teeth. Brittany groans again, her whole body flushed with arousal, her heart ramming against her chest. The tips of her fingertips dip inwards to run up the inside of Santana's thigh, finally drawing a stuttered moan from those perfect lips as Brittany's fingers dance closer to the warm heat that rests between Santana's legs.

Suddenly Brittany's concentration is thrown off as she feels a tugging on the harness. She glances down between what very little space rests between her and Santana and her eyes droop in bliss as she sees how Santana's left hand has wrapped around the shaft of the dildo and is slowly stroking it up and down to the point that each time she presses down, the toy presses into Brittany, again and again and again.

Something about the sight of Santana handling the toy between her legs like that shoots another spike of arousal through Brittany's body and her hips involuntarily cant upwards in motion with Santana's strokes.

Brown eyes snap to hooded blue, and Santana takes in the way Brittany's lips are slightly parted, her mouth gapping in pleasure and she licks her own lips before leaning in and capturing Brittany's.

"You like that Britt-Britt?" Santana husks seductively as their lips part for a second. Brittany manages a nod before Santana's lips are enveloping hers again and a wet tongue is tracing across the plumpest part of her bottom lip before diving into her already parted mouth. Brittany moans into the kiss as one of Santana's hands still expertly massages breasts and pinches nipples and her dominant hand continues to stroke the length of the dildo, her hand twisting in perfect rhythm to ensure maximum pressure.

When Santana slows down her strokes, Brittany almost groans into her mouth in frustration but Santana's tongue is licking at the roof of her mouth before drawing out and lips are pecking the tip of her nose. Santana shifts further forward on Brittany's lap, having to momentarily release the dildo to do so. When she's resettled her hand traces back down Brittany's shoulder, bicep, across her elbow and teasingly slow down her forearm before stopping at the wrist of Brittany's hand whose progress remains halted.

With a little bit of encouragement, Santana coaxes Brittany's fingers to continue their path, and Brittany doesn't need much to understand what Santana's asking for. Her fingers trail the junction of Santana's thigh before they glide across the area just above where she wants them most to the other junction. Santana's head tilts back in ecstasy and Brittany takes that opportunity to fit her lips to the exposed column of Santana's invitingly tan neck.

Her other hand shifts up from Santana's hip, running across the definition of her abs as they twitch and flex beneath Brittany's fingertips. Her other fingers do a slow walk across Santana's heat, just barely skimming the surface but causing the woman in her arms to buck her hips towards the touch. Both of Santana's hands fall to Brittany's breasts and squeeze in tandem with Brittany's increasingly teasing ministrations.

"San, that feels good baby." Brittany whispers against Santana's neck resting her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder as the sensations filtering through her body slowly coast her higher and higher. When Santana pinches her nipples extra hard and rocks into her hips again, Brittany's had enough of the teasing (not really but she figures it's probably about time they got to the real pleasing.)

Her hand shifts to just below Santana's navel, the tips of her fingers drumming a beat against the twitching skin there. Santana gasps at the action and quickly reaches down between their bodies and takes the dildo in her hand again. Her eyelids flutter open and she stares deeply into Brittany's eyes.

"Touch me." Santana requests almost simultaneously and with a smirk, Brittany's hand twists to cup her girlfriend's drenched sex. She groans, her hips jerking up as Santana's hand reaches the base of the dildo and presses the other side directly into her aching clit. Pale fingers dip up into wet heat and glide through Santana's arousal.

Brittany leans in to press a kiss to Santana's shoulder as her fingertips bump against the woman's clit, "Mmm baby, you're _still_ dripping."

Santana moans wantonly before pulling her bottom lip between two rows of perfectly white teeth and nodding in desired agreement.

"I'm always like that for you Britt…_uh_…only you."

Santana's words drive Brittany to slip her fingers through wet velvety folds until they come in contact with Santana's slit. She circles it teasingly, putting pressure at the top and slipping just the tip of her finger inside before quickly drawing it back. Santana groans in frustration and cups the back of Brittany's neck with the hand that had previously been showering attention to Brittany's breasts, staring her straight in the eyes, even if they are hooded immensely with pleasure.

"No teasing, I want you inside of me."

Brittany's heart flips at Santana's words and she feels all the arousal in her body pool directly between her legs. She's quick to acquiesce to Santana's request, fully pushing her finger inside of the warmth that awaits her and groaning at the tightness she immediately finds.

"_Oh_-like that-_yes_…"

Brittany adds a second finger as Santana's hips grind down on her fingers, taking them knuckle deep as she curls them inward and drags them across the ridged wall she can reach, earning a squeak from Santana whose movements get sloppy as she starts to bounce up and down in Brittany's lap and ride her fingers. When Brittany feels Santana's walls clench around her fingers she reaches out with her other hand and places it gently on Santana's waist, urging her girl to slow down.

Santana releases a whine as Brittany slows her to a stop and slips her fingers out, but wet digits brush against the other side of her waist and lift Santana to sit up straight on her knees before Brittany is reaching between them and aligning the tip of the dildo up with Santana's entrance. Santana pants in need as she shifts forward slightly and starts lowering herself onto the toy.

Brittany's head lulls back in pleasure at the sight of Santana's wet core taking the dildo inch by inch until her hips rest flush against pale ones. Santana's moans as the toy sinks fully inside of her and she takes a moment to adjust to the fullness. She braces her hands on Brittany's shoulders, taking comfort in the way Brittany's own hands bracket her hips before she starts to rise up just enough for the toy to slide out to the head.

She lowers slowly back onto it, letting out another squeak as the dildo reaches extra deep before continuing the rhythm. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's back, pulling her chest closer to her face before she leans in and takes a dark nipple between her teeth. Santana is rocking back and forth in her lap, moving the dildo in and out of her in slow paced motions, her nails digging in half-crescent shapes as she holds on for the ride.

Brittany's tongue traces around the erect bud between her lips, flicking at the tip before taking it in her mouth and giving it a light suck.

"Oh-_uh_ Britt!" Santana moans out her approval, one of her hands flying to Brittany's scalp and keeping her face on her breast as her hips continue to rock and grind downwards.

"So good, so g-good, s-so…" She chants and Brittany can tell she's getting closer. She pulls Santana's lower body harder into her as she starts to thrust upwards to meet Santana's downward motions watching the way Santana's breasts bounce with every pumping motion. Brittany welcoming the friction that the closer, harder, and faster thrusts are bringing to her clit.

"I love being inside your tight, wet pussy, _ugh_." Brittany murmurs next to Santana's ear and swears she feels the resistance she's pushing into become tighter. One of Santana's hands fly to her own breast as her head tips back in pleasure and she cries out Brittany's name at her release. Her body goes tense in Brittany's arms, but Brittany continues slowly thrusting her hips up into Santana a few times until the tension in her own belly finally bursts and she stumbles into her own orgasm.

As aftershocks wrack Brittany's body she still manages to assist Santana in slowly moving the dildo in and out of her until she comes down from her high and slouches all of her weight on top of Brittany's lap, breathing still slightly heavy but moderately under control.

Brittany leans in and places soft kisses up Santana's neck as her hands rubs soothing circles into her back.

"_Fuck,_ you're always so sexy."

A lazy smile crosses Santana's lips as her eyes blink open and gaze down in adoration at Brittany. She tilts down and cups Brittany's cheeks to pull their lips together, her mouth tasting extra sweet in her body euphoric bliss. They kiss for a few long moments before Santana finally pulls back and sits up to slip the toy from between her legs, winching slightly at the loss before stepping back and slowly lowering to her knees.

Brittany's eyes go wide as she watches Santana kneel before her, and she bites her lip in anticipation as tan fingers stretch out to un strap her from the harness before tugging the contraption down and off of Brittany's legs with the assistance of the taller woman lifting her ass from the edge of the bed. When the toy is discarded on the ground, Santana stands up and leans into Brittany's, running her palms the length of milky thighs as she kisses her girlfriend again.

Her lips soon break away and angle up to Brittany's ear where she whispers, "I want you to sit on my face."

Her words cause Brittany to whimper as her mind races at the images alone and her eyes snap shut. When she opens them a few seconds later, she watches as Santana struts, her immaculate body on full display, around to the other side of the bed before crawling on top of it and laying down flat on her back. It only takes Brittany a second before she's scrambling up to hover above the other woman.

Santana giggles at Brittany's eagerness, but reaches her hands out to slip around the nape of Brittany's neck and draw them into a kiss. After a few seconds, one of Santana's hands drift down to squeeze at Brittany's breast, pulling a moan from her throat. Santana continues lavishing attention to Brittany's breasts for a few minutes before her left hand slips further down Brittany's lithe body and without any sort of warning, her fingers slip through Brittany's arousal and she enters her girlfriend with one finger.

Brittany moans into her mouth, her body jerking at the welcome intrusion and Santana smiles against her lips. She pushes her finger in and drags it out equally slow a few times before fully pulling it out. A groan of protest leaves Brittany's mouth, but is muffled by Santana and doesn't last that long.

As Santana's detaches her lips from Brittany's she brings her finger, wet with Brittany's arousal, to her lips and pokes her tongue out to glide up and down the digit humming her content at the taste.

Brittany's eyes darken further.

"Mmm you taste _so_ good." Santana declares, slipping her entire finger into her mouth and sucking before pulling it out with a wet pop, "I want more."

Brittany's heart flips in her chest, before continuing to pound away. She nods in reply and sits up to straddle Santana's stomach, both of them groaning as wet heat meets smooth warm skin. Brittany almost has half a mind to grind out her orgasm against Santana's taut abs, they're hard as rocks and it's not like she hasn't done it before.

But still, the prospect of riding Santana's pretty face is decidedly more appealing at the moment.

She lifts up on her knees a little, shifting forward and bracing herself with the headboard and she watches Santana shuffle her body a little further down the mattress. When she seems to be situated, Brittany shuffles up and stretches her knees over Santana's shoulders to place them next to her girlfriend's head, so that her center rests directly above those plump lips and talented tongue.

Both of Santana's hands inch up Brittany's thighs and splay down the length of her arms until she pulls Brittany's hands away from the headboard and tangles their fingers together, resting them on the bed next to Brittany's legs.

"You ready?" Brittany questions and Santana smiles and turns her head to press a sensual kiss to the inside of a creamy white thigh before she nods. Slowly, Brittany lowers herself to Santana's waiting mouth, instantly feeling the warmth of her girlfriend's breath as it brushes across her center. Santana's top lip bumps against her clit and causes Brittany to jerk at the contact and air out a moan. But then Santana's opening her mouth and slipping her tongue through Brittany, parting her folds and licking slowly from slit to clit before releasing her own satisfied moan.

As Brittany's hips grind down and another moaned approval of "_Uhhoh_" slips from her lips, she feels Santana's tongue flick against her clit before it glides down and circles around her entrance.

Brittany bites her bottom lip between her teeth, "Uh, yes San right-_OH_!"

She doesn't get much further than that before she feels Santana stiffen her tongue and delve into her tight core. Santana hums out her approval as her tongue pushes deeper than ever at the new angle, and she twists it inside of Brittany feeling her walls pulse around the muscle before slipping it back out.

"No, _no,_ don't _s-stop_," Brittany chokes out, her eyes squeezed shut in bliss, her hips grinding down into Santana's face seeking that feeling, that friction, that pleasure. Santana waits a beat before pushing her tongue back deep inside of Brittany.

She continues to pump her tongue in and out of Brittany, and at one particular thrust her nose bumps Brittany's clit and causes the taller girl to gasp in surprise, release one of Santana's hands and fall slightly forward again catching herself on the headboard.

"_Uh fuck_, you're good at that." Brittany moans, "So _fucking _hot."

Santana smiles into her work and continues dipping into Brittany, but moves her now free hand up to cup one of her girlfriend's breasts, tweaking the nipple slightly before trailing her palm down smooth skin until she can brush her fingertips against Brittany's stomach, and her thumb shifts down to press against her clit. Brittany jerks again at the action, her head falling back as she cries out a broken moan of Santana's name.

Her tongue twists deeper into Brittany as Santana's thumb continues to rub tight circles on her girlfriend's clit. She feels Brittany's legs tighten around her head and the grip that Brittany has on her hand gets tighter as do the walls that start to clench around Santana's tongue. Brittany's grinds down once more and Santana plunges her tongue in as deep as she can to send Brittany tumbling into a stutter gasping mess of moans as her orgasm washes over her.

Moaning at the taste of Brittany's orgasm rushing into her mouth, Santana slips her tongue out but gives Brittany's pulsing center languid licks until Brittany is pushing against her shoulder and mumbling 'okay, okay' way too sensitive for her to continue. A pale leg lifts up from one side and Santana rolls out from under Brittany only to turn around and face her girlfriend as she uncoordinatedly shifts to lie down herself. Santana giggles and shifts closer to Brittany, wrapping her arm around a slim waist and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"You okay babe?"

Brittany's eyes, still hazy with pleasure turn to Santana and she leans in to press a kiss to her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself on that skilled tongue and pressing closer until every part of their body that can be tangled up, is tangled up.

When she pulls back from the kiss, Brittany releases a content sigh, "So fucking good. You're amazing at that."

Santana smirks and shrugs her shoulder as best she can in her position.

"Eh, I do what I can."

"And so modest."

Brown eyes flash to Brittany, "I didn't hear you humbling yourself earlier."

Brittany rolls her eyes good-naturedly but concedes, "Fine, we're both exceptionally good at pleasing each other."

"Damn straight," Santana returns, and then turns to press a sweet kiss to Brittany's temple, "But in all honesty, I really enjoy taking care of you."

Brittany just smiles, "I know, me too baby. Me too."

#################

Morning seems to come a lot quicker than Santana was hoping, though she probably should have expected it considering her and Brittany spent half their night fucking and then making love before passing out in an exhausted heap.

As her eyes blink open she stretches out, patting the bed next to her and finding it empty. Quickly she jerks up and looks around the bed for Brittany, not finding her girlfriend anyway. Only when she hears a soft chuckle does she glance over to the bathroom doorway and find bright beautiful blue eyes regarding her in interest and humor. Santana sighs in relief and settles back in the bed.

"Did you really think I'd leave?"

Santana winces at Brittany's words. It's not like she'd really had those thoughts per se, it's just she can't help thinking that someday Brittany might wake up and realize she could do better.

"Stop thinking like that." Brittany suddenly admonishes from the side of the bed, having crept closer without Santana even realizing. A frown pulls across Santana's lips as she glances up at her girlfriend, admiring the way she's not at all shy about her body and just letting everything be free.

Hot.

"How did you know I was thinking something bad?"

Brittany giggles and slides onto the bed, scooting over until she can cup Santana's cheek and draw those big gorgeous brown eyes towards her.

"Because silly, I love you and I know you. You get this look on your face every time you have this thought that…" she hesitates, turning her eyes away briefly before gazing back at Santana, "That I'm going to leave you or choose someone else over you."

It hurts a little to be reminded of that, but at the same time "Not to spoil our amazing time so far Britt, but it's hard for me to get over that."

Brittany nods at her, a pained look at her face, "I know, I can't apologize enough Santana but I can remind you each and every day that it is you I chose and always will. You're it for me, forever and always."

Santana gnaws on her lip, "You've always been it for me Britt."

A beaming smile covers Brittany's face and she tilts in to kiss Santana, when she pulls back she takes Santana's hand in her own.

"I know, but now I want everyone else to know. I want everyone to know that I'm yours and you're mine."

Santana's eyes go wide and her mouth gaps, "Britt, babe…?" she starts but ends up trailing off as Brittany suddenly presents a velvet box before her eyes. Santana's hand flies to her mouth in astonishment.

"I meant what I said yesterday that I'm going to take care of you now. I'm going to love you and protect you, and fight for you and hug you when you get to drunk and you just want to cry, or run my fingers through your hair when you're feeling under the weather," Santana smiles at that and leans in to peck Brittany's lips, "I'm going to hold your hand for the world to see, and squeeze your pinkie when you need me to. I'm never going to give up on us Santana, and you're always going to be number one to me."

"You're number one to me too Britt-Britt." Santana chokes out and Brittany smiles in return. She pops the lid open on the box and holds it up for Santana to see.

"So in other words, will you be my wife Santana Lopez, and allow me to cherish you forever?"

Brittany barely gets the last syllable out before Santana is hug tackling her to the bed and peppering her face with kisses.

"God Brittany, yes. Yes a million times!" She squeals and Brittany laughs in return holding her tightly, then more softly Santana whispers, "Always you, only you."

Brittany presses a kiss to Santana's tear stained cheek, her thumb coming up to brush the track away.

"Good, because it was only ever you, for me."

**Fin.**


End file.
